Changes
by coffee forever
Summary: This story takes place after SWAK but before Twilight! It deals with the aftermath of the plague and the changes.....Tate of course.


Disclaimer: I own nothing...

So this story takes places after SWAK but before Twilight! Have fun reading!

The ticking of a clock could be heard. Aside from that, the room was absolutely silent. In the middle of the room, Kate Todd lay wide awake in her bed. A look on the bedside table told her that it was only four o'clock in the morning. Sighing she put her blanket aside and sat up since she knew that there was no way that she would be able to go back to sleep. Admittedly, it wasn't the first time that she couldn't sleep lately. Since the whole plague incident, she was bothered by awful nightmares concerning Tony and his sickness. Almost every night she found herself in isolation with him under the illumination of those damn blue lights.

Heaving another sigh she got up and made her way slowly over to the kitchen. At the moment coffee was actually the only thing that cept her sane. While the coffee ran through the machine, she contemplated her current situation. It wasn't only her sleeplessness and her nightmares that worried her but also the reasons why she stayed with him that day in isolation at all. At fist she told herself that it was the logical thing to do, he was her partner after all. Actually, she never questioned her feelings or her relationship with Tony until that moment. She always saw him as her friend, her partner or even as her brother. But that was before he almost died. Now she wasn't sure anymore. Of course, they flirted (if their bickering and teasing could be considered as flirting) but she never realized that it actually meant something more to her. Yet, with his absence, work wasn't as much fun as it used to be. And even though she hated to admit it, she missed him. She missed his stupid remarks about women or movies, she missed his teasing and his smile, she missed all of him. She even found herself staring longingly at his desk wishing he was here. The plague made her realize what she really felt for him. She liked him more than just a friend. Well, who would have thought that Kate Todd would actually fall in love with one Tony DiNozzo? Well, maybe the saying 'opposites attract' held some truth. But there was another problem: what did Tony feel for her? He was a skirt chaser and she believed in commitment. How could a relationship between them work?

Eventually, her coffee was ready, she poured herself a coup and went over to the sofa. After some time she finally relaxed and tried to sleep again. But as soon as she closed her eyes her mind was filled with images of Tony dying. Immediately she opened her eyes again seeing as she wasn't able the bear those images.

Then something unexspected happened: the doorbell rang making her jump. Who the hell would visit her at fiv o'clock in the morning? She took her gun just in case and went to her door.

„Who's there?" she asked cautiously but with authority.

„It's me. Tony." even though his voice still sounded breathless from the plague it was unmistakebly Tony's. But why was Tony here in the first place? He should be at home resting and particulary recovering from the plague.

Opening the door she was met a worn out Tony who looked even more tired than she felt. The only thing that was familiar was his smile. How could one person affect another so much just with a simple smile? Kate smiled back unsure what to do.

„So you wanna sit down?" Kate asked not sure what to do seeing as Tony stood uncomfortable in the hall.

„Yeah sure..." Making their way to the sofa both sat down and looked at each other. Tony seemed obviously nervous while Kate looked expectant.

„So what are you doing here at five in the morning? You should be at home in bed recovering after all you were infected with the pneumonic plague!" she said sternly but also caring.

„I needed to see you. There's actually something I want to talk to you about. And please don't interrupt me before I have finished what I have to say." he said meeting her eyes letting her see that he was in deed serious for once. Now Kate was curious what was so important that he couldn't wait to tell her at a more appropriate time than early in the morning.

„Okay, I'm listening."

„Well being infected with the plague made me realize some things I never seemed to understand. I never thought that something was missing in my life, I was content with it, everything was okay. But lying in isolation with you thinking we were both dying made me rethink my life and the things I did. But even more important the things I didn't do. I couldn't bear the thought of you or me dying without you knowing what I feel for you. I know we are partners, and according to rule #12 I shouldn't see you as more than just a friend , but I do Kate. I know you think of me as an annoying skirt chaser who can't keep a steady relationship for more than a month. Yet, I promise you that I would never hurt you or betray you. You mean too much to me that I could let anything happen to you. I love you, Kate and I want to be in a relationship with you and only you." As soon as he finished he took a deep breath, glad that he told her what he felt but at the same time he was somehow afraid of her reation. While talking he saw the change in her eyes, from understanding to shocked. What if she didn't feel the same way and rejected him?

Kate on the other hand was speechless. Half an hour ago she thought about what to do about her feelings for Tony and now he was sitting in her living-room and confessed his love for her. Smiling gently she took his hand in hers and intertwined their finges making him smile.

Looking deep into his eyes she told him:" I love you, too!"

The biggest grin made it's way onto Tony's face. Kate loved him!! Slowly he leaned in and captured her lips in a loving kiss making her feel like the luckiest person on earth. Since this night Kate had no more nightmares.

The end...

Please review!!!!!


End file.
